Angel Alliance File 1: Friendship
by Lord Master N
Summary: Based on the short RPG Maker Horror game "Friendship". Risa, Mio, and Kayako were once great friends. But when a demon came along, it all crumbled, turned to horror. Now, a lone spirit, White, seeks to do her job as an investigator for the Angel Alliance. Her first job: investigate and destroy the Friendship Nirvana, and apprehend the witch controlling it.


**Friendship Nirvana**

* * *

Mio walked back to her house. It was a pretty good day at school- she had made tons of new friends at her middle school, and she really liked them. They were all so nice to her. But her best friend by far was Kayako. She was the first real friend Mio ever had.

She only wished it could last forever.

Unfortunately, they just had a pretty bad fight.

Kayako confronted her about hiding something, and she refused to speak. She did not want her best friend to be involved in something that was not her business, so she closed herself off. Naturally, she still regrets it. But what hurt even more… was having to go back home. Home to _her._

And there she was. Mio's mom.

"You're late."

"Sorry, Mom. I got in a fight-"

"What the hell do you mean, YOU GOT IN A FIGHT?! Is THAT today's stupid excuse?! You have been late every single day for the past two weeks, and I wanna know where the hell are you!"'

"I was-"

"Don't answer. You were out partying, getting involved in drugs and shit, right? Right, you disobedient trash?"

"But, Mo-"

"QUIET! Looks like I am gonna have to punish you _real_ bad this time!"

"NO-"

Is all Mio could say before being dragged back to the bathtub. Periodic drowning was a favorite punishment of hers. If not that, it was being locked in the closet, grabbing Mio's hand and putting it on the hot stove, dangling her out the window… it never ended.

"And do not even think you're getting dinner tonight, missy!"

* * *

Yet another night, cold and alone. Just like every day. Seemed like it would go on forever.

And then the door opened.

"Yes? What do you want?"

The voice that spoke… clearly belonged to Kayako.

"I just wanted to see my friend, Mio."

"…Get lost. You girls are a bad influence on her."

She couldn't hear much of what happened. Just a bunch of noises, screaming, something squishy. That's when Kayako walked in.

"K-kayako?"

"Mio… I'm here."

The last thing Mio saw was her best friend, covered in blood and raising her knife.

* * *

Kayako drove her knife in deep. She cared not for the screams of Mio's mom. All she knew was, that BITCH needed to die, die, die…

"HAHAHAHAHA! HOW DOES THIS FEEL, HUH? YOU LIKE IT?! THIS IS WHAT YOU DID TO MIO, AND NOW I AM GONNA MAKE YOU SUFFER LIKE SHE DID!"

Squish, squish, squish, went the mom's organs. The blood spewed out like a sprinkler.

Afterwards, she tended to Mio.

"Mio… I'm here."

Kayako made sure the slash was quick. She wanted Mio to die peacefully.

And so, Mio's body dropped to the floor.

"Ah…hahaha… Mio. Finally. You are safe."

…She could swear she heard a munching noise.

"Thank you!" a disembodied voice said.

"Huh?"

Then it appeared.

A… mysterious… thing.

"For giving me two delicious souls. You, are called Kayako, yes?"

Fearful as Kayako was, she still answered in a calm manner. "Yes."

"I just want to say how much I sympathize. You did the right thing killing that awful woman. As for Mio, it cannot be helped."

Kayako asked, "what do you mean, ate their souls?"

The thing answered, "well, I am a demon. Eating souls is what we do."

"Demon?"

"The demon of Lust, at your service. But feel free to call me the demon of Love. Now... how would you like to become a witch?"

"A witch?"

"Yes... a witch. You will become a powerful being that controls a 'Nirvana', a special alternate dimension."

"What about Mio?"

"The souls... I can use their leftovers to turn them into your familiars. Just think- you can have Mio bound to you... _forever_."

After some thinking...

"... I will take it. I'll become a witch."

"Wonderful!" The demon chuckled, glad to be getting herself another new recruit.

* * *

**A long time** **ago**...

"Miss... it has been a few weeks, has it not? Since your lover... you know."

"Don't talk about him, please. Don't even bring him up."

"And you feel lonely, yes?"

Mio's mom nodded.

"Well, I am... decent at matchmaking. Just give me some time and I will give you the best lover in the whole world!"

"If you say so..."

Of course, the demon kept her promise... but she could not have her going out with nice men. She needed to guide her towards the bad boys... to break her down.

They would always get along well... until Mio got home. It always went the same- Mio would come in for whatever reason. Then...

"Mio, can't you see that Mommy is busy right now?"

"But, mom, I-"

"How many times have we talked about this? Mommy is busy with her friend, okay?"

"Mom, I'm hungry."

"The fridge is right there. You can just take something."

"But you and your friend ate almost everything-"

And then the boyfriend spoke.

"Shut up, little kid! Why do you always got to be nosing around!"

"Ever since Mommy met you and the others, she's been really mean! Why can't you all leave?"

"...you are going to REGRET that!"

"...!"

Mio tried to turn away. But it was too late.

This was far from the first time that this particular man punched her. It was almost a daily routine by this point.

Then of course, 'mommy' would drag her to the bathtub, and the demon would follow, whispering...

_Look at her... _

"Mommy, sto-p-p.."

_She doesn't love you... look at that screeching, ungrateful parasite. Just eats and does nothing else. She needs to be taught a lesson._

"No-" glub glub... "Mo-" blub blub "AAHHHHHHHHHH-"

"SHUT UP, YOU BRAT!"

_YES! Teach the parasite to respect you!_

Mio started crying, as always.

_Fake tears... make her cry more. For getting in the way of your love, she deserves to be taught her lesson. Make her **bleed**, if you have to..._

* * *

_Heh... humans are gullible as_ _always_, thought the demon. _It was so easy, getting the mother to play in the palm of my hand... and now I have a brand new witch._

_Of course, my original intention was to make Mio my witch... but this works fine too._


End file.
